Choke or Strangle
Choke or Strangle Basics mentioned on B370 "Choke or Strangle". It refers to B346's rules on Suffocation. B401 gives Smothering alternative. B405 mentions how Garottes work and do cutting damage instead of crushing. B61 No Neck mentions immunity to chokes. *No Blood might defend against the FP-reducing carotid choke, unclear. B228 Wrestling gives a ST bonus from high skill. Martial GURPS Martial Arts 47 mentions Resistant to Neck Injury is a "rare" hazard and it includes both chokes and Neck Snap *page 50 has Iron Neck under Iron Body Parts which appears to serve this role, also specifying strangulation, and also serving as an unusual background for buying neck DR. MA69's description of Choke Hold explains the option of doing a carotid "blood" choke to inflict FP or a tracheal "air" choke to inflict HP. *It also introduces the emergency "chin tuck" defense which unaware victims can do as a penalized parry. Unlike other defenses, it will not prevent a grapple, success merely means the attack succeeds as a normal grapple instead of a hold. MA74's Head Lock allows it to substitute for ST in the contest. MA79 mentions +2 to ST in the contest if using legs MA114 *left column mentions you still get the ST/HT to avoid damage from chokes if you All Out Attacked **TG24 re-affirms this *right column mentions +2 to ST per extra arm applied MA116 covers 1-handed chokes and says instead of being -5 in the quick contest, to use half ST instead. MA117 mentions this for Bear Hug but this doesn't appear possible for the standard strangulation done without a chokehold setup. Technical TG15: *Entangle doesn't mention standard Choke/Strangle but only prohibits Choke Hold. It allows things which default to ST so it should be allowed. TG27: *Extra Head apparently makes you immune to chokes/strangles unless both are targeted simultaneously. Strange. TG31 left: *Body Control can sub for HT, suggested -10 for realism in combat without prep TG31 right: *Brawling Trained ST can resist grappling contests, possibly helps against chokes *Breath Control the benefit of halving FP loss on a successful roll. Rounding is up, so it wouldn't change 1 to 0 for the Suffocation associated with the standard choke, so this would only be beneficial on Carotid Blood FP chokes. TG36 introduced "Choke or Strangle" as a ST technique, which normally can't be bought up, but Technique Mastery perk would allow it to be bought up to ST+4. *now requires CP expenditure to set damage upper limits, doesn't really make sense, harder squeezing is more control, not less! *affirms "specifically a damaging attack to the neck (p. B370); use Choke Hold if you want to subdue rather than injure or kill." indicating that the carotid (blood) FP choke in MA under Choke Hold only is an option with such holds and not with standard grapples using DX/Sumo/Brawling. *the "Chokes" box says "no pain or suffocation" after Fatigue Damage, meaning that the standard choke may actually be more effective due to its guaranteed 1 FP / second instead of MOV minus DR per second. *presumably since this is only about damaging chokes, buying this technique above ST would not benefit FP damage for carotid chokes, or rolling damage to create pain *choke is now a 'free action' (once per second) to those who secured a choke hold. This was NOT the case on B404 or MA69 (it counted as an attack). This does not prevent spending attacks to do additional chokes on top of the free one! TG38-39 discusses Head Lock chokes more. *CP damage cap clarified to refer to BASIC damage, prior to 1.5x multiplier. *MA74 is over-ridden, can no longer substitute it for ST in the contest See also http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?t=129427 highlights Breath Control benefit Category:Techniques